miraculousladybugfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Miraculous Adventures N. 1
es el primer número de la serie de cómics Miraculous Adventures.http://freecomicbookday.com/Catalog/JAN170013 Una muestra gratuita de este número fue lanzada en el Día de Cómics Gratis 2017, y el número completo será lanzado el 12 de Julio del 2017. Sinopsis Traducción = Una historia ilustrada nueva, nunca antes vista, ¡presentando a Ladybug y Cat Noir! Este es el comienzo de la nueva serie mensual de Miraculous por Action Lab. |-|Original = An all-new, never-before-seen, original illustrated story, featuring Ladybug and Cat Noir! This is the start of the all new illustrated monthly series of Miraculous by Action Lab. Personajes Personajes principales * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Adam/Repetición * Hawk Moth * Akuma * Tikki * Plagg Personajes secundarios * Alya Césaire * Chloé Bourgeois * Alix Kubdel * Lê Chiến Kim * Iván Bruel * Nino Lahiffe * Árbitro * Jugadores de lacrosse * Ciudadanos Transcripción | :REPLAY :Creado por Thomas Astruc :Historia por Bryan Seaton :Escrito por Nicole D'Andria :Art & Cover by Brian Hess :Rotulado por Justin Birch :Colores por Darne Lang ---- Escena: Colegio Françoise Dupont. Un juego de lacrosse. ---- Chloé: ¡Vamos Adrien! Multitud: ¡Genial! ¡Woohoo! ¡Muy bien! Alya: Sabes… Cuando ganen, deberías invitar a Adrien a ir por helado de victoria. Marinette: ¡No podría! ¡Él es muy… asombroso! Alya: Niña, estás muy enamorada. Chloé: ¡Vamos Adrien! Multitud: ¡Siiiii! Chico 1: Se supone que no debes dejarlo anotar, ¡perdedor! Chico 2: ¡Buen trabajo Adam! Adrien: ¡Oye! Árbitro: ¡Falta! ¡Suspendido por cinco minutos! Adam: ¡Pero-! Grr… Chloé: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Voy a tener una conversación con él por lastimar a mi pobre Adrikins! Adam: Me esfuerzo lo más posible, y nadie de mi equipo me respeta. ¡No es justo! Hawk Moth: Tanta ira, ¡prácticamente puedo probarla! Ve, mi malvado akuma, ¡y alimenta la ira de ese niño! Hawk Moth: Replay, te ofrezco la oportunidad de ser el jugador estelar del juego. Por algo a cambio, por supuesto. ¡Enséñales a tus compañeros lo valioso que eres! Adam: Si, Hawk Moth Chloé: ¡Oye, tú! Chloé: Debes disculparte con mi pobre Adrien. Ah… Marinette: ¡Oye! Chloé: ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Marinette: ¡¿Otro akuma?! Alguien: ¡Vamos Adrien! Replay: No lo creo. Alguien: ¡Aaaah! Marinette: Hora de transformarse. Marinette: ¡Tikki, motas! Alix: Si te metes con él, ¡te metes con todos nosotros! Iván: ¡Así es! Chicos: ¡Aaaah! Replay: Adelantémonos a la parte en la que gano. ¡¿Ah?! Adrien: ¡Ladybug! Ladybug: Todos, salgan de aquí. ¡Ahora! Yo me encargo desde aquí. ¡Uf! Adrien: Bien, hora de transformarse. ¡Plagg, garras fuera! Replay: ¡Auch! Cat Noir: ¡Espera, espera! Atrasa esa parte, para verla otra vez. Ladybug: Manténlo ocupado. Cat Noir: Con gusto, milady. Replay: ¡Creo que deberíamos pausar esa boca tuya! Ladybug: ¡Amuleto Encantado! Ahora, qué puedo hacer con esto… Ladybug: ¡Perfecto! ¡Oye, si no puedes detener a Cat Noir, nunca me atraparías a mí. Replay: No me subestimes. Replay: ¿Qué- Ladybug: No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma. ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! Ladybug: Adiós, mariposita. ¡Ladybug Milagrosa! Adam: ¿Ah? Ladybug y Cat Noir: ¡Ganamos! Hawk Moth: Un día tendré sus Miraculous, Ladybug y Cat Noir. ¡Sus poderes serán míos! Multitud: ¡Woohoo! ¡Vamos! ¡Si! Árbitro: ¡Se acabó el juego! Nino: ¡Bien hecho, hermano! Chloé: ¡Genial como siempre, Adrikins! Adam: Lamento todo. ¿Buen juego? Adrien: Buen juego. :mañana después del gran juego… Adrien: ¡Ah! ¡Estoy tarde para mi sesión de fotos en el yate! :Continuará… ---- FIN ----}} Curiosidades * Bryan Seaton escribió el cómic, con la ayuda de Nicole D'Andria y del creador Thomas Astruc. ** La escritora Nicole D'Andria, también trabajó en las adapciones de varios episodios de la serie de televisión.Amazon.com Galería Portadas Miraculous Adventures Issue 1 Cover A.jpg|Portada A Miraculous Adventures Issue 1 Cover B.jpg|Portada B Miraculous Adventures Issue 1 Cover C.jpg|Portada C Miraculous Adventures Issue 1 Cover D.jpg|Portada D Miraculous Adventures Issue 1 SDCC Cover.jpg|Portada de la Convención de Cómics de San Diego 2017 FCB 2017 LBCN.jpg|Portada del Día de Cómics Gratis 2017 Muestra Replay (1).png Replay (2).png Replay (3).png Replay (4).png Replay (5).png Replay (6).png en:Miraculous Adventures Issue 1 Categoría:Publicaciones Categoría:Cómics